


Potter Project

by potterhead69



Category: Potterheads - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead69/pseuds/potterhead69
Summary: Hermione starts her first day in an upper secondary school in Malmö, Sweden and meets Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco are good friends. A new guy starts in school, Ron, who is Hermione's friend from nursery, and from that moment on, a triangle drama begins.





	Potter Project

CHAPTER ONE  
MY FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL

I wore a pink shirt, blue jeans and black converses. It was my first day at school, and I did not want to wear anything peculiar. I didn’t have time to do my hair this morning, so I decided to let it be as curly and wild as it was, and the weather in Malmo made my hair frizzier. Mom made me a cheese sandwich and freshly pressed orange juice, but I was too nervous to even swallow bits of the sandwich. 

“Hermione, why won’t you eat your breakfast? You’ll need the energy. It is a new environment, and you might as well be awake rather than sleeping.” said my mom with a unusual voice.

“Mom, what’s wrong with your voice? I’m going to be just fine. There is no need for you to be worried.” I said with a calming voice. 

I walked to my room and made sure I had brought everything with me. “Pencils, check. Paper, check. Post-it, check.” I whispered quietly for myself. I kissed mom goodbye, and ran out towards the door. It was a chilly morning in August. Yet I was only wearing a shirt, and it was more than enough. I lived near the school. I lived almost five minutes from there. It was ten past eight, and I had ten minutes to walk. I tired to calm myself down. I mean I had not been in a new environment for many years. I was with the same friends and family for many years, but now I don’t have my friends from secondary school with me. Now I was all by myself, and I didn’t want to be alone in school. As I entered my new school I would spend my next three years in, I met some friendly faces. I tried to persuade myself to talk to the boys standing and smiling at me. I hesitated, and both of them saw my hesitation. So both of them looked at each other, and started walking towards me. 

“Hey, are you alright? You look a bit pale. We are nervous too, you see. It is our first day,” the first boy asked. 

He had long blonde hair, and was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. He stood in a odd way, but I don’t think he noticed it. 

“Yes, I’m fine. S-so what are you studying? Social science or science? I’m studying science,” I said nervously and blushed. 

“We are studying science. How great! We should maybe study some time together as soon we receive homeworks. And by the way, my name is Harry and his name is Draco -- he could be quite odd sometimes, but don’t mind him,” said the other boy. I noticed that he had a scar on his forehead, it did look like a bolt. But I tried not to look at it. I could have made it obvious, and maybe he felt insecure about it. He had deep blue eyes, just like an ocean and shiny brown hair. It looked as his hair was made out of silk. 

There was something about Harry. I didn’t know, but he was charming in a very odd way. It’s not that I’m looking for a boyfriend. I just would like some friends around me, so I don’t feel lonely.

Later that week, we went out to eat lunch. We thought the food the school gave us was disgusting and watery. Harry was giving me peculiar gazes throughout the week. I tried to hint that I don’t want to be anything more than friends. Yet he choose to ignore the hints. He was texting me about going out, without Draco, and I tried to make him understand that we should only be friends. Even though it was the first week -- it had moved quickly between me and Harry. Harry could not understand that I only wanted him as a friend. As we were on our way to the salad bar near our school, I saw my old friend from nursery. His name was Ron. He had grown to a huge human being, I thought for myself. 

“Oh dear, Ron! How has it been? We haven't seen each other for quite awhile now. How is everything? What school do you go to? I’m sorry guys, I have to introduce my friends from school. This is Draco, and this is Harry.”

Harry had a smear look on his face, and everybody noticed it. He looked as if he had seen something utterly disgusting. Draco had to bump him, so Harry could look normal. Even I gave him a look on my face to make him change is facial expression. Ron was smiling at me, and he kept on hugging me. We had not had contact, because our parents had a huge fight about money. But I did not care, or atleast I tried not to bring up the subject to the surface. 

“I’m good, Hermione. I’m starting in Vennan, it’s where you guys go, right? I was on a vacation in Majorca, that’s why I’m late. I’m starting this week in the science class,” Ron cried. 

I could see on Harry’s face that he couldn't bear the thought of Ron starting the same class as us. Harry told me that he would be waiting inside of the salad bar, because he was too hungry. But I knew from that moment that he had already created some hatred against Ron. Ron rushed to our school, because he had a meeting with the principal. We went to the salad bar and ordered food. 

I was about to bring up Ron, and Harry shouted -- “Hermione, stop saying his name. I don’t like the way he looks at you, and touches you.” Me and Draco froze still as if we’d swallowed a dozen of lemons. 

“Why would you say such thing, in front of all these people. Can you start behaving as a normal human being. Stop being jealous, there is nothing happening between me and Ron. And especially not between me and you,”I said furiously. 

The next day, I acted as if nothing had happened in the salad bar the day before. I greeted both Draco and Harry with a hug, and sat on the table on in front of them in maths. All I could think about is how to include Ron in our little group, without Harry being jealous. At lunch, Ron sat beside us on the table. Draco didn’t mind having Ron there, since they had a lot in common. Harry choose not to sit with us, he decided to sit with his other friends from Ron’s class. We had a lot of homework this week, especially in Biology. Ron and us had the same teacher in Biology, so we thought that it would make it simpler if we studied together-- instead of studying alone. I wrote to Harry to see if he would join us, but he canceled. 

Later that night I couldn’t stop thinking about why Harry was mad for. So I decided to call him. I looked at my phone, and thought to myself if it was a good idea calling him this late-- then I realised that he didn’t mind since he played all those games on his computer. 

“Hey, Harry. Are you alright? You didn’t seem as yourself today. Have I done something wrong?” I said with a frightened voice. 

“No, not really. Or it’s not your fault. I just don’t like that Ron boy, I feel like he’s being a idiot boy for taking my place in our friendship.”

“You can’t say that. He is our friend, and you should stop being such an idiot boy for only thinking about yourself in this situation. If you can’t be friends with him, then I cannot be friends with you. I’m sorry Harry, but you should start thinking about other rather than yourself, and your needs,” I said with tears falling down my left cheek.

Harry ended the conversation by telling me goodnight -- then he ended the call, before I could say goodbye to him. 

 

 

CHAPTER TWO  
MY TUNNEL VISION

I woke up the next day with puffy eyes. I had cried in the bathroom after Harry had ended our conversation; Equal parts frustration, equal parts sadness. Today I was staring at the mirror in the same bathroom thinking about ways to cover it up. I didn’t want anyone to see, or notice, that I had cried.

I stormed out of my own bathroom with determination, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a set of spoons to place over my eyes. A hack I had previously seen on internet for soothing the eyes. As I placed the spoons over my eyes, I contemplated what to do with the whole Ron vs Harry situation.  
I set the spoons down once I had made up my mind; I would attempt to cut out Harry. His behaviour was toxic and quite simply rude and disrespectful. Hermione Jean Granger deserves so much more. Somehow talking to myself in third person sounded a lot more empowering and made me a lot more determined for the day. I had spent too much time thinking in the kitchen and by the time I looked at the clock I had only 30 minutes left to get ready. I quickly brushed my teeth, got dressed, shoved a cold waffle into my mouth, grabbed my bag, my books then stormed out. I rushed down the stairs while chewing my depressing breakfast. My hands were barely holding my things in place as I rushed out onto the street, and towards campus. I had just turned around the block when I bumped into somebody, head first and my arms flailing to catch myself. I heard my belongings fall onto the floor as the stranger grabbed my arm to balance me.

“Are you okay?” A familiar voice asked. I looked up only to be met by familiar red hair, freckles and a tall lanky build.

“No, I mean yes… I mean I will be” I said as I crouched down and started picking my books up. Ron crouched immediately after, helping me pick up my books while we were both hurriedly apologizing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you-”

“No, it was my fault I didn’t look ahead-”

“Still I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings-”

“No, I should’ve... I’m sorry-”

When we both looked up from my sprawled books, we locked eyes and immediately fell into a fit of laughter. It wasn’t so much a matter of something funny, it was just the realization that we had been frantically apologizing back and forth.  
When I stood up, I realized Ron was smiling his trademark sunshine smile. The type of smile that would brighten your days up no matter how tired you were. The type of smile I had missed since our graduation. We walked to class together, half my books in my arms, the other half in his. We discussed our old school days on our way, reminiscing and laughing. I had five minutes to spare before class, so I got us each a coffee; mine with barely any sugar, and his almost entirely made of sugar.

We somehow managed to open the door to the classroom, although it required a lot of flexibility and a lot of spilled coffee, and slank through. We were sat next to each other on the first row, when I felt somebody’s gaze on me. I turned around and met Harry’s green eyes. His gaze was filled with anger as he stared at me. He looked at Ron pointedly then raised an eyebrow my way. As if I owed him an explanation.  
I huffed and turned my head, refusing to give him anymore attention. I spent the rest of the lecture writing down notes and highlighting them, with the few exceptions of when Ron would draw stick figures of our chemistry professor, Snape, at the corners of my notes. Then I would add small details like a wand or a snapback. He would reply by adding a cloak or a chain with a big dollar sign, and we would have to muffle our giggles to not get caught and kicked out.

The rest of the day passed pleasingly, with us eating lunch together near the caretaker’s hut, me taking notes during the lecture, Ron cracking jokes under his breath or drawing on my notebooks. Except for the times when Harry would stare at the back of my head whenever I would giggle at something Ron would say. The only time Harry didn’t stare angrily was when I had corrected Ron and Ron had given an exaggerated pout. Harry had visibly beamed at that, but I had just brushed it off.

When the day ended Ron had offered to help me carry my books, but I politely declined. I knew the offer came from pure kindness but as I lived with my mother, I couldn’t risk her seeing us together. After all, our families had a bad history revolving money issues. I didn’t tell him the reason though and he had just nodded and smiled. I had promised to call him when I’d get home and he had smiled, waved goodbye and yelled “don’t forget to call!” over his shoulder.  
I had practically skipped on my way home, still on the rush from the day with Ron. I had forgotten how fun he was to be around. As I walked home, I thought of jokes he’d said. Giggles would escape me and startle strangers around me, but I didn’t care, I was smiling too brightly to mind them. 

I rushed up to my apartment, opened the door, threw my shoes to the side and dropped my books onto my bed. I hurriedly stripped out of my clothes and onto my pyjamas, which consisted of red shorts and a t-shirt with the science department’s logo on it; a roaring lion within a crest. I plopped down on my chair and dialled Ron.  
He answered immediately, at first pretending like the number didn’t belong to him and that he didn’t know a Hermione Granger, as if I didn’t recognize his voice, but then when I had played along as if I too didn’t know a Hermione Granger, he had started laughing and given up the façade.

“So, what’s up?”

“What’s up yourself”

“The sky” He replied, and I knew he was smirking from the other side.

I grunted loudly and threw my head back.

“Why are you like this”

He just laughed. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was pestering his siblings while they were working up until I had called. Ron’s family ran a family business that had almost gone bankrupt a few times. The Weasleys had borrowed money from the Grangers to survive and it ruined what was once a great friendship. I still loved the Weasley kids, but I hadn’t kept in contact with them since… the incident. Talking to Ron on the phone gave me hope. Hope to return to the old days where we hung out and witnessed Fred and Georges mischief and Percy’s outbursts whenever the twins would launch a firework his way. He would chase after all of us, including me and Ron, although I and Ron had nothing to do with it.

We spoke for another thirty minutes before he had to take a shift at the restaurant. He promised to bring a carrot cake to school the day after, before hanging up.  
I decided to revise. I was still smiling after the call as I dug out my notebook from my bag and opened to where my new notes were. When I saw the badly drawn stick figures, I couldn’t help but giggle. There was Snape dressed like a wizard, Snape dressed like a breakdancer, Snape dressed like the queen of England, Snape dressed like Hermione and Snape dressed like Ron. The only thing that gave away that it was Snape and not another stick figure with black shoulder length hair, was that there were arrows pointed to the stick figures with the text SEVERUS SNAPE over in big capital letters. As I stared down on the stick figures, I realized that the giddiness I felt in my belly wasn’t just from looking at the figures. It was from my crush on Ron. I hid my face in my hands when I realized that. Feeling my cheeks gradually get hotter.

Then I realized that this relationship could only mean trouble as our families strongly disliked each other. I wanted to tell my mother, but I knew she wouldn’t understand, so I decided to swallow the feelings I had for him.  
That night I dreamt of carrot cakes and a particular red haired boy.  
. . .  
It had gone two weeks since I realized my crush on Ron. I woke up with a big smile on my lips. Ron promised to bring red velvet cake today and I promised to lunch with him. It was practically a date, although not really. It was more wishful thinking from my side than anything. 

I rushed to the shower, dried my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I threw on a white shirt and black jeans and contemplated using lipstick. I decided against it as I thought it would look to obvious and feared someone would make fun of me for it, but when I put on my shoes, I felt an urge to put it on anyways. So, I grabbed the lipstick and put it on while walking out of the building.  
I headed towards campus with my books against my chest. Once I got to the campus grounds, I caught people looking my way and whispering. I assumed it was because of the lipstick  
I saw Neville talking to Seamus and Dean, all whom attended the same courses as I, and was just about to initiate a conversation with them when I overheard my name.  
“I heard he was just playing with her,” said Dean.

“But why?,” asked Neville.

“Well obviously to get her notes,” said Seamus.

“Right! She’s such a book-nerd always answering questions and correcting everybody,” chimed Dean. 

“You’re saying Ron was only kind to Hermione because he wanted to use he-" Neville begun but saw me and quickly stopped talking.

The other two spun around looking my way, then they averted their eyes to something behind me. I turned around and saw Ron walking my way, grinning and waving. I turned around and ran towards the bathroom, fighting the tears. I went into one of the stalls and cried. I couldn’t believe I had been so stupid. How could I have trusted him? How could I have thought there was something between us? I let the tears pour out until there wasn’t anything left.  
After a while I got out of the stall and washed my face. I stared in my reflection for a good five minutes before I heard a knocking from the outside. The door opened and Ron’s head peaked in, he looked at me first then around in the bathroom. I didn’t want to talk to him, so I went to grab my bag from the stall.

“Hermione wait what happened?,” he said as he entered the bathroom.

“What happened? You’re seriously going to ask me what happened?, ” I said as I turned around with anger in my voice.

“I’ll tell you what happened. I heard our classmates talking about your scheme. How long did you think you’d be able to keep it up?” I yelled while picking up my bag.

He looked at me with a puzzled look, feigning innocence I thought. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, ” he replied.

“Don’t lie to me Ron! I know you were only talking to me to get my notes. I would have  
given them to you if you had asked, you didn’t have to play with my feelings like that.” Tears had started to build up again, and I was trying my hardest to push them back.

“I- I swear I didn’t do- I would never do something like that to you Hermione! You have to trust me,” Ron said.  
“Stop lying to me” my voice was merely a whisper then. Tears were running down my cheeks. Ron took a step towards me and I wiped away the tears with my sleeve.

“Just leave me alone” I said as I pushed past him out the bathroom.

I didn’t know what to do with myself. It made sense. All the cakes he had brought, all the times he had asked to revise together. It was all just a façade. I needed to talk to someone, but I didn’t know who. I checked my phone and there was only one person whom I trusted with this. Harry.

I wiped the lipstick with the back of my hand and dialled him. He picked up after the third ring and I poured my heart out to him while I was sat near the forest grounds. When I stopped talking my eyes were blurry with tears. There was a silence before he finally spoke up.  
“I’m sorry that happened to you. I would never do something like that. You must understand, not all are as bad as him”  
I started picking at the grass then. I was hurt and sad and I didn’t like the way Harry was talking about Ron, but I was furious with Ron still.

“Mm”

“Just forget about him. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. Where are you right now?”

I hesitated but decided to tell him where I was.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, wait for me”

He hung up so I put my phone down next to me. I looked at the pile of grass I had made while Harry had been talking. I stared at it for a while until I saw a figure approach me from the corner of my eyes. A part of me had hoped it was Ron so when I looked up and realized it was Harry, I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Ron would’ve propped down next to me and picked grass with me. He would have hugged me and cracked a joke about how sad the grass’s family would be when they’d realize that he and I had killed them. That the grass-kind would seek revenge and attack us. He would have made me laugh.  
Harry did none of that. He just stood next to me and offered a hand. I stared at it, but eventually took it. He helped me to my feet.

“Let’s go,” he said.

I smoothed down my shirt.  
“To where?”

“You’ll see”

I didn’t like surprises, but I wanted to forget Ron, so I didn’t say anything and followed him to his car.He took me to a hill that afternoon to watch the sunset and got me an ice-cream. It was a chocolate flavour. I don’t like chocolate, but I was too heartbroken to say anything, so I just ate it in silence. 

I gradually forgot about Ron. Harry made me forget about him. He would take me on dates after school and drive me home. He would make me wear his hoodies. He would take a nap while his head rested on my thighs while I was reading. He would get me coffee in the mornings. He would compliment me on small things like my hair or my perfume. I had started developing feelings for Harry, but it didn’t quite feel right.

It was bothering me that he never let me out of sight, or that he would drag me far away from Ron when he would see him. Something wasn’t right. 

 

 

CHAPTER THREE  
DENOUEMENT 

After the summer break everything was strange between the three of us. I thought I was over Ron, but every time I saw him in the hallway I felt guilty that I didn't give him the opportunity to explain himself to me. I wasn’t even sure about my feelings for Harry. I was very confused.

One day, when I, Harry and Draco were sitting in the school cafeteria I saw Ron storming through the door. He had a frustrated expression on his face, heading towards Harry. I have never seen Ron this angry, that made me think that something very serious was happening. Ron is the most calm and understandable person I know, this was unlike him. 

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Ron screamed in front of everyone in the cafeteria. 

Everyone was now looking at Harry, wondering what he might have done to Ron that made him that angry.

“What are you talking about, are you mad?” Harry asked, with an irritating smile on his face. 

At this point I knew that this would not end well. I had to do something, but Ron was so angry I didn’t know how to calm him down.

“I know that it was you who spread the rumors about me” said Ron with a determined voice. 

“Me? What did I say?” said Harry looking surprised. 

“What are you talking about Ron?” I asked him. 

I had a feeling that this was related to me and Ron somehow. I could see how nervous Harry and Draco got when Ron asked them about the rumors, but what rumors is he talking about. 

“It was him who told everyone that I was talking to you just to get your notes.” 

I looked immediately at Harry with a very angry look. I had a feeling that Ron was right, it was not just a feeling, I knew it was him and Draco who did that. 

“So now you want to blame me just to get rid of the truth?” Harry cried out.

“Don’t lie to me Harry. I know it was you, and I know why you did it.” Ron yelled back at Harry.

“Just shut up Ron, it’s your fault. Everyone knows that you used Hermione to get her notes.” 

They were now screaming and yelling at each other, meanwhile everyone was watching us. The boys in the cafeteria was shouting for a fight. It all happened so fast, they were fighting and releasing their anger with every beat to each other. Suddenly the police showed up, someone must have called them. 

………

After what happened that day, nothing was the same. It has been one month now without Harry and Ron. Harry got expelled one month from school and he really deserved it. As for Ron, his parents found out about us, our thing, so he had to change school.  
When my parents knew about our relationship they got angry at the beginning. Later, they told me that they would accept our relationship only if it was serious. I thought about it, and I thought about Ron. I could not stop thinking about Ron and how I treated him, I feel like I betrayed him. How could I even believe that he used me. I had to talk to him and apologize.  
I went to Ron’s place. As soon I saw him I felt my heart beating through my chest, and I could tell that he was happy to see me too. Without any hesitation I poured out all my feelings to him. How I regret everything, and how sorry I was for not believing him. I knew that his parents could hear me.

“I love you Ron, and I miss you too.” I said quietly, hoping that his parents didn’t hear what I said. 

Ron opened his eyes widely, surprised of what I said and nervously took a glance at his parents. I saw how angry they were. 

“Hermione… eh.. I don’t know what to say” 

“What?.. you don’t have anything to say to me?”

I didn’t know what was going on, I didn’t understand him at all. I was expecting something else, that he would tell me how he felt about me, that he forgive me. 

“Yeah.. I’m sorry. I think it would be good if you go now.”

“But Ron..”

“You heard him Hermione, that’s enough. And I don’t think that a relationship between the two of you would last that long. Now if you excuse us” said his mom strictly. 

My eyes were filled with tears, I felt a tear falling down my cheek. I couldn’t believe him, that’s not Ron that I knew. I went straight to the door and took the last step out of Ron’s life. It was the end between us. 

Harry was back at school after the weekend. I needed to talk to him about what had happened, about Ron. I catched him in the hallway talking to Draco. I didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell Harry about it, but he was my only friend. 

“Hi Harry.” 

“Hermione! H-how are you?,” he asked nervously. 

He was maybe thinking that I was angry with him for what he did, which I actually was. I thought about it, but I need my friend too so I decided to leave what happened behind us. 

“I don’t know Harry, I need to talk to you.” 

“What’s up? What happened?” asked Harry curious.

I started telling him about what had happened and I wish that I didn’t after the expression he got on his face. He was very mad. I didn’t even finish what I was telling before I heard these words spilling out of his mouth. 

“Don’t you ever dare to talk to me again! That’s it, we are not friends anymore.” he shouted at me. 

We had everyone’s looks at us now, rather at me. I couldn’t understand why he got so furious, he knew that there was a thing between me and Ron since before. Right… he also got feelings me, and for a short while I thought that I had feelings for him too. But we were over that, what’s going on now?

“W-what… Why are you yelling at me, and why aren’t we friends anymore?” I asked, hearing how scared I sounded. 

“Stop acting innocent Hermione. You were using both of us, me and Ron, going from one to another.” 

I can’t believe that he just said that. He doesn’t deserve one more word from me. I just wanted to get away from him. I turned my back and walked along the hallway. I headed to the toilet and started to cry. I am all alone now, there’s neither Ron nor Harry anymore. I wiped my tears away and went home. I have to be strong and not let this affect me. 

I got new friends. They were kind and smart, that’s suitable for me. I don’t know if I would make it with Harry. Everytime Harry and his friends walked by me they were insulting me, because I choose the good guy. That situation was going on for one months. I couldn’t take the pressure any longer, it was too much pressure. I decided to move to change school and city, I hope that my parents will understand and accept it. 

When I spoke to my family, they completely understood me. It felt good that they respected my decision. Now, I can move from Malmo to another city and build a new life far away from Harry and Ron.


End file.
